The Adventure of the HP Pets!
by Quidditch Beater
Summary: Giving the HP Pets some credit, and the return of a few friends! Starring -- Crookshanks, Scabbers, Widgeon, Norris, Hedwig, Trevor and others!


The Notes: Okie, for all you HP Pet lovers out there, I made this for you! ^_^! Hope ya enjoy! And beware.. M.N/C(Ms. Norris/Crookshanks) is involved.. Heh. ^_^; And.. I don't even know what year this takes place anyways! -Stares-  
  
The Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters, I just enjoy to write stories from the fan's point of view of it all! ^-^!  
  
  
Unblinking, Scabbers dug through the Chocolate Frogs box, searching desperatly for any leftover chocolate, he was unfortunate... Crookshanks glanced at Scabbers, tongue brushing over his whiskers hungrily, Hermione was holding Crookshanks tight though, otherwise Ron and Hermione would have gotten into yet, another arguement to keep eachother's pets at a distance from eachother, but the two were watching over their pets carefully. Hedwig stared out from the metal cage at the Chocolate-Frog-Seeking Scabbers, and the Hungry Crookshanks, and soon, the 'Getting-Lost-Happy' Trevor began bounding about the carraige, Neville about fell to the floor trying to catch him. Neville really needed a box for that Trevor.. They had all, soon reached Hogwarts, everyone headed up into their dorms after the Sorting.. And this, my friends... Is where this whole story starts!  
  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Scabbers flew around the corner, high-pitched squealing and squeaking going about the Common Room. Crookshanks went skidding around the same corner, a series of hissing and mrowls had emerged from his throat. "C'mon, Scabbs! Quit runnin'!" Crookshanks called, claws piercing into the marble covering, but really, only making white marks everytime he went skidding around corners.  
  
  
"Oooh, no! You think I'm that stupid!? You're going to try and eat me again!" Scabbers cried, worm-like tail flapping about in the air as he ran around the Common Room, Trevor sitting at the foot of the Boys' Dormitories Stairs.  
  
  
Hedwig was perched on the arm of an over-fluffed velvet maroon chair, in a corner of the Common Room of Gryffindor. Black eyes staring in the distance at the two dashing and flying about the room, narrowly missing several objects. Ms.Norris had somehow found her way in, and was watching the chase-down at the bookshelf, sitting somewhere near Hedwig and Trevor. They were all friends, they fooled about quite a bit, but no one else knew this fact.. But something 'serious' seemed to be going on between 'Shanks and Ms.Norris. Scabbers finally stopped and dived behind Hedwig, who seemed to be occupied with nipping at her wing. She let out a frightened 'Hoot!' as Scabbers dove behind her. "Scabbers... I don't you not to-- ACK!" she cried and flew off to the right as Crookshanks came pouncing in her direction.  
  
  
Ms.Norris laughed at the three, they were all bounding about, the only one who didn't seem to be doing anything was Trevor.. So 'Norris went for it, bounding after Trevor and he let out a frightened ribbit-like cry and went hopping around the room as fast as possible, screaming something like, "AIIE!! Norris! Not me! Anyone but meeeee!!". Norris going easy on him of course. She could have caught him in an easy run if she really wanted to. Hedwig huffed, glaring at Crookshanks somewhat, who just seemed to put on his show-off cat-like grin. Pigwidgeon flew downstairs and landed beside Hedwig, shaking his large head. "They'll never give up..." he said, while Hedwig agreed.  
  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
  
It was now night-time, all the student were put to bed, unless the Weasley Twins were up, thinking up some more pranks again. Scabbers' beady little eyes flashed open, and he began with a jump off the desk beside Ron's bed, and went scrambling downstairs. Trevor had seen Scabbers' actions and began to soon follow, hopping and plopping down the stairs.. Meanwhile in the Girls' Dorms, Crookshanks peered around corners, making sure that Hermione wasn't still awake studying, and she wasn't.. Crookshanks began padding through the room, slowly and cautiously, paw by paw, heading down the stairs without hesitation. His eyes glimmered through the dark, giving him an easier way to see past the dark. The three had met downstairs-- next stop, the Owl Keeping Place(Hey, I couldn't remember the name!). Crookshanks led, Scabbers toddling along behind him, and Trevor bounding along-side of Scabbers. "I don't like this place, Scabbers.. In the dark I mean.." Trevor told Scabbers, "Neither do I, Trevor.." Scabbers answered.  
  
  
Crookshanks eyes narrowed somewhat, "Shhh!" Crookshanks hissed, and instantly it was quiet. They poked into the room, eying Hedwig and Pigwidgeon instantly, the two owls had seen them through the darkened room and fluttered off in their direction, but making sure to keep low to the ground, following the three. Norris was waiting impatiently at the entrence to Hogwarts, the doors were opened enough to get through. The shoved their way through the door, dashing into the chilling air. They glanced about a bit, then headed quickly to Hagrid's hut, Hedwig and Widgeon were somewhat leading now. Norris was at the back, 'protecting' the rat and the toad. They spied just what they were looking for... Fang stood at the foot of the stairs at Hagrid's hut, waiting for the rest of his friends to come, and that, they did. They quickly went over to their dog friend, he had great news for his new friends. -Very- great news!!  
  
  
  
Fang glanced about, everyone seemed to be here, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Scabbers, Norris, Crookshanks and Trevor were all there. "Okay.. You're all here. Good. Because the return of a few good friends have come back," he said, grinning doggishly as gasps emerged and wide grins and smirks on his friends faces, then he continued, "Come now, friends!" he called, and shadows emerged from the shadows, though they were quite unsure of who, exactly they were...  
  
  
Fang reared his head up a bit, "Fluffy!" he called, while several squeaks and feared sounds came up, the group shuffled back somewhat, the great dog stepped, pounding across the damp blades of jade-green grass, the three heads staring at every single friend, putting on.. Odd grins in a doggish way.. "Uh..?" Scabbers said, he was the littlist, and he really wanted to high-tail it out of there. "Aw, c'mon guys, he ain't gonna hurt you." Fang stated.  
  
  
The rest of the group wasn't so sure about it, as they watched silvery-blue saliva strings dribble from the mouths of Fluffy, several noses wrinkling at the sight. Fang cleared his throat somewhat and continued, "Buckbeak!" he called, and the half-eagle half-horse creature emerged from the shadows, wings brushing against the muscular flesh and feathers of the Hippogriff. The rest of the group just stared, wide-eyed, he had about murdered Malfoy. He was just about as dangerous as Fluffy. "Hey! I'm baaack!" Buckbeak grinned at everyone's expression, it became eerily silent.   
  
  
Fang loudly cleared his throat once more, "And last but not least...." he paused, "Norbert!" he called, loud gasps emerged, Scabbers squeaked loudly and hid behind Norris, being little wasn't always the best thing in the world. Norris turned to glance at Scabbers, giving him a quick reassuring glance, and he poked his head from behind her. Crookshanks glanced back at Norris for a moment, her expression seemed normal, so he attempted to seem normal as well. It wasn't really working. "You just had to pick the dangerious ones.." Pigwidgeon and Hedwig rang together. And suddenly a waving roar of laughter emerged, breaking the long silence. Trevor was just sitting there, still.. Blinking, but joined in on the laughter since everyone else was.  
  
  
"Celebration?" Norbert, Fluffy and Buckbeak rang together, the group was silent for the longest amount of minutes, then animalish grins spread across everyone's faces, "YES!" everyone shouted, and they ran off from the hut, going elsewhere to celebrate, Scabbers stayed at the back, as did Trevor for their size. But this wasn't going to be -just- a celebration. Oh no, it was going to be a big adventure that they'd never forget.. Ever.  
  
  
  
Ending Note: Hope you all liked it! I'm going to write another chapter soon, so don't tie your undies in a bunch, okie? Reviews would be nice, but I doubt not very many will like it. XD Because it concerns.. -Glances around- PETS! lmao Hope you're lookin' foreward to readin' my next chapter! Oh yea, and if I offended you in any way, tell me and I'll do my best to change it. ^_^ 


End file.
